AnnaLeah Hendricks
Introductions AnnaLeah Sophia Marie Dominique Esperanza Hendricks (nee Brant) was born on 22 September, 2044, to Tye and Josefina Brant in Barcelona, Spain. AnnaLeah was short for her age, inheriting her mother's "short person genes" as she called them. She had long, glossy, chocolate brown hair that cascaded down her back in thick ringlets. Her eyes were an icy electric blue, with thick lashes. Her skin had a slight natural yellow tint, as well. AnnaLeah has one brother named Matthew, who always has had resentment for his "baby sister", From Bad to Worse AnnaLeah had a bad childhood. She never got to spend a fixed amount of time in Spain, as she was always going from Spain to Texas and back again. She learned Southwestern American English as a second language, Spanish being her first, but she was always avoided, mainly because of threats people had recieved from her brother, telling them if they were to socialize with his sister, they would regret it. But things went from bad...to worse. On a family vacation in the countryside of England, the entire Brant family had gathered. Tye recieved critism for moving from Texas to marry Josefina, and a fight broke out. Only five people, not including AnnaLeah and Matthew, walked out alive. After that, Matthew, age twelve, had to raise his sister from ten to seventeen. Something he couldn't do while he was in school. He ended up leaving her in the care of the parents of a friend in the end. School Days First Year AnnaLeah started Hogwarts, and immediately she felt outcast-ish because of her looks. She researched for days until finally she finally found a charm to change her appearance. She changed her long, glossy brown ringlets into short, messy strawberry blonde curls. And finally, after a few weeks of this, Matthew got used it and started accepting the girl as his family. Third Year AnnaLeah, still short and still strawberry blonde, had developed a keen interest in a boy in her house (Slytherin) and in her year. One of Matthew's younger friends, Alex Hendricks. She never approached Alex, except for help on an assignment or to say hello. She wore heels on a regular basis to gain a few inches, but they were always being stolen by the girlfriends of Matthew and his gang. Fifth Year Anna was in love with Alex Hendricks, she was sure of it. She couldn't help sigh silently when she walked by, couldn't help take a deep breath to keep herself calm when he said hello. She'd be caught after hours in the library, writing pages upon pages about him. She's been found once or twice in the Room of Requirement, crying. Seventh Year AnnaLeah finally admitted her feelings to Alex, only for it to be too late. Not only was Alex with another girl, they were gonna get married. Anna was furious with herself, and in her depressed state, she was vulnerable to her brother's control, and ended up fallen victim to a powerful mind control, and to this day she has yet to figure it out. The Here and Now AnnaLeah, after a few years of fighting off Matthew and causing some not-so-nice family disruptions, has finally been married to Alex for a few years now, and feels like she's been there all along. Category:Characters Category:Alumni